The present invention relates to variable or adjustable capacitors and particularly to improvements in the structure of adjustable capacitors, for incorporation with various substrate designs and for other general or specific capacitor uses. Simplicity of design results in only three parts, a dielectric housing, a rotor and a retainer. While useful for incorporation in micro-miniature circuitry, the capacitor is useful and inexpensive for any substrate design.